Tink's Secret
by abikat333
Summary: Tink is Peters faithful companion but has she ever wanted to live her own life and not just watch his?


"There he is

**Hey, **

**Well this is my first story. I just thought I'd let you know that this story will probably make more sense to those who have read the Peter and The Starcatchers books. But you can still read it and enjoy it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

Well, this is it. My time to shine. I can't blow this. Tempo had to notice me. Ok. Here I go . . . .

_In the jungle _

_The mighty jungle_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

_Aweee . . . ._

Please, please, please don't blow this! Yes! They joined in! my brother Flip, Flop, and Fly joined in with:

_A wing a wap_

_A wing a wap . . ._

Ok, here we go my turn again.

_Near the village_

_The peaceful village_

_The lion sleeps tonight_

"Gosh! What are you doing Tink?"

Dang it! She appeared out of nowhere and cut me off! Cutting bird off in the middle of their mating song is about the rudest thing you could possibly do! And Peggie is my best friend on this island . . . no . . . in THE WORLD!!

"Gosh Peggie! What do you want? Did you not just see me singing?"

"Tink, you are a bird. Not a singing hippo and your brothers are not dancing dogs!"

"All I was doing was trying to get Tempo to notice me!"

Tempo was the rose in the patch of daisys. He was the gold among the fools gold. And he was going to be all mine as soon as I got him to notice me.

"Listen, Tink, calm down. As your best friend, I had to stop you. That song was NOT working for you. You need something that will get him to notice you. Something catchier. You want him to have it stuck in his head for the rest of the day."

She had a point. The song was pretty random seen as there aren't lions in this jungle we live in and it has nothing to do with love. But I must admit it was pretty catchy. She was wrong when it came to that aspect. Overall she won.

"Fine, I guess you have a point."

"Ok, good. Now . . . 

I didn't hear the rest because Tempo looked at me and my brain, body, and heart just went outright crazy with love.

"Oh! He looked at me! Did you see him? He looked at me!"

"Um, congratulations? We should have a celebration over your success."

"Haha! Hilarious, Arpeggio!"

"I though I told you a million times to not call me by my full name! Besides, what do you even see in him?"

"A better question would be what do I not see in him."

"Fine, what do you like most about him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Well, actually I do know. His feathers."

"What about his feathers? They're blue."

"Exactly! But they're not just blue! They're the perfect blue!"

"Whatever. But do you ever consider that he may be a little out of your league?"

Was she serious? Did she really think that I would give up that easily just because she thinks that he's out of my league?

"No! He is not! I promise you right now that whatever happens I _will _get him to notice me!" 

"Tink, why can't you just find someone who actually likes you? I mean Pitch and I are perfect for each other because we actually like each other."

"I have though! Tempo is the one I know he loves me he just has to realize it!"

"Tink, just quit living in this fantasy world. You just need to find someone else. I mean look at Pitch and me, we're getting ready to lay eggs."

"Can you please just leave me alone?"

She flew away just as I had asked her to do. I couldn't believe she accused me of living in a fantasy world! If any of us were living in a fantasy world it was her. I mean come on! She actually thinks that her and Pitch are going to be getting busy soon? They haven't even passed first base! Besides, Pitch is only with her because he was trying to avoid an arranged marriage. Well, whatever, if she wants to be delusional it's fine with me.

That's weird. Where are all the other birds? I was so deep in thought that I didn't see them all go. Now I see why they left. There's something in the shadows over there. But what is it? I stare at it and it stares back. Should I be afraid? Maybe it's just a wild boar out mating. Yeah, that's what it is, a wild boar.

A figure steps out of the shadows. Well, one thing is for sure. That is _not _a wild boar. It's a human. It motions to the shadows behind it. Two more figures appear. I know these aren't pirates, because they're out at sea in this season. I strain my neck forward to try and figure out what they are. Now, I realize what they are; they're savages! I'd heard of them before, but never had I actually seen them. I think the other birds told me that they call themselves "The Mollusks". They spoke to each other in clicks and grunts. 

What on earth are they doing here? One steps forward. I look into his eyes. Oh! Shoot! They're here to catch me! The glimmer in his eyes gave it away. I knew I was dead meat.

So, I followed my instinct and flew away. The only thing I can think of is: What do they want me for? Are they going to eat me? Or worse, are they going to sacrifice me?

I am flapping my wings harder than I ever have before. They follow close behind. Their speed is unnatural. It's inhuman. I remain in the lead, but so far there is nowhere I can lose them and hide. Oh why did I have to be so caught up in my thoughts about Tempo?

One of the savages reaches out with his hands. Right as they are about to catch me they disappear. Literally. However they're still behind me. I can hear their labored breathing. 

I continue pushing my wings to their limit. I am now flying pretty close to the ground, but I won't give up. Yes! The jungle just ended. Soon, I'll be at the ocean. The ocean! I can fly out over the water and go somewhere else from there. My sudden burst of hope helps me find some more strength hidden deep within me.

There are still at least three more miles of beach left until I get to the ocean. My head is ringing with exhaustion. You could fill a bathtub with the sweat showering off of my head. I doubt I'll be able to make it much farther. But I continue on. 

One more mile. I can do this. I think I can. I think I can. 

Right as I near the ocean the worst possible thing happens. The Mollusks reappear. The nasty surprise makes my wing stall, and I fall right into their outstretched hands. 

Goodbye Peggie. Sorry I got mad at you. Goodbye Pitch. Please, take care of Peggie for me. Goodbye Tempo. Sorry we'll never be together. Goodbye Mom and Dad. Thanks for raising me so well. Take care of my brothers Flip, Flop, and Fly.

After I finish my mental farewells, I realize the grim state of things.

All hope of surviving is lost.

And with that, I faint.

**As everyone on this site will tell you authors love reviews. It is almost like getting paid for your work. So please, please, please review. If you do I'll be your best friend. (if that's gets you to submit a review then it'll work for me)**


End file.
